


Rum and Roughhousing

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Haha i love boobs sorry, Intoxication, Just because jon is drunk, Kink Meme, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Very very very mild dubcon, alcohol use, boobs, but im tagging it anyway, dubcon, trans sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mom says she should have made me go to bible study and she was right sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>anyway this us based on kinkmeme prompt number 1196 and well golly gee</p><p>ps rum is powerful shit kids dont drink underage and stuff its not cool it just leaves you feeling sick and makes your parents sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum and Roughhousing

The night had started out simple enough. Sock had gone back to hell at five like his shift intended, and Jonathan was left to his own devices. His mom was out, and with no siblings, he had the house to himself.  
So naturally, he did the thing any stupid teen would do, and got drunk out of his fucking mind. We're talking 17 year old boy has no clue how powerful rum is and drinks like, a wine glass of it. How the fuck does he not die.  
He surprisingly doesn't throw up, and makes his way to his room to listen to music and sit around. It was a Friday, so he didn't have to worry about having to go to school hungover. He could just sleep through it, and be fine when he woke up.

The thing was, Jonathan had a problem. He was a horny drunk. One hell of a horny drunk. We're not just talking flirting a lot and making suggestive jokes, we're talking _fuck anything that moves._  
Unfortunately (or fortunately), Sock had returned to the Combs' residence because he had gotten tired of all the screaming and turf wars between the gluttons and the lawyers.  
He poked his head through the door of Jonathan's room, and found his counterpart with his headphones on, face resting on the desk. He floated over and tapped his shoulder; Jon roused, lifting his head. He chuckled softly upon seeing Sock, his cheeks flushed pink from alcohol.  
Sock knew something was off, but he couldn't quite place it. He blinked several times, tilting his head. This was odd, Jonathan didn't usually chuckle unless Sock told a joke.  
He contemplated whatever the fuck was going on, but then there were hands on the sides of his face and lips moving hungrily against his. When Jon opened his mouth and Sock got over the initial shock, he knew what was going on.  
The bitter taste and obvious scent of alcohol hung heavy on Jonathan's breath, and the demon protested and pushed him back a little.  
Jonathan whined, blinking at him with bright blue puppy eyes. Sock had a dazed expression on his face, breathing heavier than before. His face was a startling red, green eyes wide.  
Jonathan looped an arm around Sock's waist, pulling him back. The demon didn't have the heart to push him away again, and kissed the other teen back softly. Five minutes of make outs later and Jonathan's tongue was in Sock's mouth, large hands on his waist under his shirt. The auburn haired hellspawn had his hands tangled in the slightly older teen's hair.

When Jon's hands started wandering further up, Sock paused. Was this alright? Everything was going so fast, and he didn't know what to do about it. Thoughts vacated his mind like water from a bursted kiddie pool when there were fingers teasing the skin just underneath the edges of his binder.  
His shirt and vest were pulled up and off, quickly discarded on the floor. Jon's shirt followed, and then the drunk one smoothed his hands over the black garment that was left over Sock's small frame. Both bit their lips, and Jonathan tugged lightly at it, wordlessly asking for permission. Sock assumed the removal of it would allow him to breathe, and even though he was dead, it would still feel nice and help him relax. He nodded.  
Jonathan buried his face in Sock's neck, kissing at his skin softly, with the occasional lick, nip, or suck. His hands went to work trying to unclasp the binder at the back, but since Jon is some sort of shitty incompetent drunk teen, he struggled for quite some time.  
He succeeded eventually though, slipping it over Sock's shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

The demon was sitting on the desk in front of Jon, and when his binder was off he buried his face in his hands, flustered. It was a relief to take such deep breaths, but it was also strange for him to feel so vulnerable. He wouldn't let anyone else do this.  
But Jonathan was special. He sighed and closed his eyes, Jonathan was getting more aggressive with the kisses to his neck, leaving pink marks up and down the side, turning to purple bruises. He pulled Sock's head back a little to suck a mark to the front of his throat, and Sock couldn't stop the little whimper that escaped his open mouth, nor could he control the growing warmth in his lower regions.

Jonathan's head was hazy, and his judgment wasn't the greatest, but he was still in control of his actions. Still aware of what he was doing, he pulled Sock's head down to kiss him again, a little more tender than before, but still passionate and intense. He slid his hand from Sock's hair, twirled a strand from the nape of his neck around his finger, and then slid it down his chest.  
Sock shivered, licking at the blond's lips. The demon was oversensitive from having that area of his body covered almost all the time, and was pretty sore. Jonathan picked up on this quickly from the way Sock sighed when the other teen massaged gently at the side of his breast, and both laughed softly. It was a silly thing, and even in their odd episode of lust, it was evident that they cared about each other.  
That emotional moment didn't last much longer though, because Jon had started to bite at Sock's collar bone and run his thumbs over his personal pest's nipples. The demon would squeak and squirm, and Jonathan found it really cute. His hand traveled down to grab possessively at Sock's crotch, and Sock bucked his hips forward in to Jon's hand.  
The larger teen smirked, tugging at the demon's skirt and jeans with one hand. When Sock nodded enthusiastically, Jon pulled down his skirt and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them off with his boots. He discarded the clothing on the ground to his left. 

The demon's underwear was striped electric blue and bright orange, and quite honestly an eyesore. It was pretty cute though, and it seemed to suit Sock perfectly. Jonathan poked Sock's tummy lightly, and he giggled happily, feeling a little silly. Then he pushed Sock back so that he was laying on the desk. Sock wasn't sure where Jonathan was going with this, but whatever it was, he was excited as all fuck.  
Jon knew this, and he chuckled softly. He was doing quite a lot of that tonight. Chuckling and smirking. Normally Sock would get frustrated with it, but right now he couldn't possibly care less. The teen pushed Sock's legs apart slightly, pressing his lips to his inner thigh. The demon buried his face in his hands again as Jonathan licked softly at his skin, and he squealed when Jonathan nipped. Sock was breathing hard from arousal, and he squirmed as his human slowly mouthed at him through his underwear. Gosh, what a tease.

Sock felt his tongue, warm and solid through the fabric. He curled his toes, tilting his head to look down, and he flopped his head back again. The flushed pink of Jon's face, and how his dark eyelashes made lines over his cheeks should be illegal. Sock swore that he could totally charge him with manslaughter for that.  
Finally, _finally_ Jonathan tugged at his underwear with one hand and Sock lifted his hips so Jon could slip them off. Jon pulled them most of the way down, but left them looped around one of his ankles.  
Sock had never really done anything like this before. He didn't expect it to feel as fucking good as it did, but jesus christ, Jon's mouth was on him and he was running broad, flat licks over his slit, and the demon was wheezing. He felt warm, and his useless heart was pounding. When Jon dragged his tongue up to his clit and then gently sucked at it Sock whimpered, but then there was a finger gently circling his entrance and he shuddered.  
Jonathan had shoved his jeans down to his knees in order to reduce the uncomfortable pressure, but that was hardly enough now. He slipped himself out of his boxers, reaching the hand that wasn't touching Sock down to fiddle with himself idly.  
The way Jon was crooking his finger was driving Sock mad, and hitting just the right spot but it still wasn't enough. It was better when he slipped in a second finger, the demon arched up and then tangled his hands in Jonathan's hair.  
Jon was stroking himself slowly, taking time to squeeze. He was getting himself worked up. The teen was hard as a fucking rock, and was moaning softly against his demon's skin.  
Sock felt a fluttering heat in his pelvic area, and he stammered out an expletive.  
"Ffffuck-" was what he managed to say, his eyes shut tightly. Jonathan just chuckled, sending a little shock through the demon and coaxing another small noise from him. He was close as all hell, squirming and moaning openly, about to-  
Jonathan stopped, smirking up at him. Sock lifted his head to glare, but the smoldering look he was met with made his legs tremble. The taller of the two stood and leaned over Sock, slipping a little but then putting his hand out to hold himself up. He was pretty clumsy from being intoxicated still.  
Sock laughed when he stumbled, and Jonathan murmured a sort of slurred, "is this alright?"  
"Yes, hell yes. Sweet Mary and Joseph on a buttered biscuit, please." Sock replied immediately, and Jon chuckled at his eagerness (and stupid exclamation). He lined himself up with Sock's entrance, and pushed in slowly. The demon leaned up to wrap his arms around the blond's shoulders, lifting his legs. He was far more than wet enough, his inner thighs slightly slick from Jon's kisses and his own arousal. Jonathan grunted softly, resting one large hand firmly on Sock's hip. Once Sock had moved around a bit to get comfortable, Jon started moving. Slowly at first, but he gradually went harder.  
The demon dug his nails in to Jon's shoulder blades, and Jonathan hissed softly in pain, even though it was a good pain. Sock had tilted his head back, but Jon nudged his chin with his nose. He looked up at him, lips parted slightly. Both smiled a little, and they ended up in a kiss.  
Both were worked back up again after their previous little pause, both close. Jon had moved his hand from Sock's hip to his clit, making little circles. Sock had wrapped his legs around Jon's waist and was kissing him desperately, and a minute later he had gone rigid. Jonathan growled at the sensation, his voice low. Sock shuddered, curling his toes up and arching his back. He whined loudly, but it faded to a drawn out little warble as he came. He was left tired and shaky, flopping back against the desk, his thighs quivering.  
Jon finished a few moments later. He buried his face in his demon's neck, riding out the sensation until the static died down. He didn't bother to pull out or anything. Sock was dead, after all. Wait fuck did this count as necrophilia? He shoved away the thought, and focused on the drooling demon under him.  
Sock's eyes were half closed, a general dazed expression on his face. There was a moan from Jon and a shudder from Sock when the human pulled out, and Jon went about getting his boxers on, and slipping his own shirt over Sock's body. It was kinda large on him but hey it fits the aesthetic.  
Jon's head was hazy, and both of the teens were sleepy as all hell. He tried to pick Sock up bridal style and did an okay job, but he stumbled over to his bed and fell backward on to it. Sock sniffed quietly, slipping under the covers with his counterpart and settling against his chest. Sock liked how warm Jonathan was.  
Two minutes later, Sock whispered.  
"Hey, Jon?"  
"....Yeah?"  
"Drunk you is great."  
Jonathan snorted.  
"Also I love you."  
".... I Love you too."

The two woke up the next morning sticky and awkward. Jonathan was grumpy and hungover, and Sock was sore and glad he had a scarf. He reserved the right to wear Jonathan's shirt for the rest of the day.  
Despite this, they laid in bed after waking up to just cuddle for a while.

These goddamn homosexuals.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of an essay are y'all fucking happy because i hate myself


End file.
